Medal of Honor
De Medal of Honor is de hoogste Amerikaanse militaire onderscheiding. Doorheen de geschiedenis zijn haar uitzicht en toekenningsvoorwaarden regelmatig gewijzigd. Een speciale commissie heeft alle ontvangers onderzocht om er op toe te kijken dat diegenen die de onderscheiding ooit hebben ontvangen wel degelijk rechthebbend zijn volgens de voorwaarden die vandaag van toepassing zijn. De medaille wordt vaak verkeerdelijk omschreven als de “congressional medal of honor”. Dit komt omdat het congres de president expliciet de toelating moet geven om het ereteken aan iemand te verlenen en omdat de vereniging van ontvangers de naam “congressional medal of honor society” draagt omdat ze onder de hoge bescherming van het congres staat. Ook wordt soms gesproken over de “air force medal of honor” om bijvoorbeeld het verschil met de landmachtvariant aan te duiden. Er is echter maar één correcte naam en dat is “Medal of Honor”. Om het verschil tussen de varianten te omschrijven zegt men bijvoorbeeld: “the Medal of Honor – Air Force design” (Medal of Honor – luchtmachtontwerp). In de Engelse taal wordt een medaille wel eens “gewonnen” (to win a medal) en wordt de decorandus vaak omschreven als een “winnaar” (winner of a medal). Amerikanen gaan er echter prat op dat de Medal of Honor “gegeven” (to receive) wordt aan een “ontvanger” (recipiënt) om zo te benadrukken dat er geen officieuze wedstrijd bestaat om ze te krijgen. Dit onderscheid kan triviaal lijken, maar is in de VS van het allergrootste belang. Ontwerp Het uitzicht van de medaille is verschillend voor elke macht van het Amerikaanse leger en is verschillende keren gewijzigd doorheen de geschiedenis. Vandaag is het de facto de enige Amerikaanse militaire onderscheiding die rond de hals wordt gedragen. Alle andere Amerikaanse militaire medailles worden op de borst gespeld. Een uitzondering hierop is de Legion of Merit, graad van commandeur. Deze wordt ook om de hals gedragen, maar kan, in die graad, enkel aan niet- Amerikaanse militairen worden verleend. Merk op dat verschillende andere Amerikaanse niet- militaire onderscheidingen ook om de hals worden gedragen. Het bekendste voorbeeld hiervan is de hoogste burgerlijke onderscheiding: de Medal of Freedom. Vandaag Het staafje van de medaille is voor elke macht lichtblauw met daarop 5 witte sterren. Drie onderaan en twee bovenaan. Vaak wordt dit staafje ondersteboven afgebeeld (zoals bij het bekende computerspel “Medal of Honor”). Ook het lint waaraan het juweel hangt is voor elke macht identiek. Het is van lichtblauwe moiré zijde met aan de voorzijde een vierkant met daarop 13 witte sterren. Landmacht Het juweel is een vijfpuntige gouden ster met de punt naar beneden. In elke punt staat een groen eikenblad van email. Een groene lauwerkrans van email is geweven rond de ster. In het centrum is de Godin Minerva afgebeeld met daarrond de woorden “United States of America”. De ster hangt aan het lint dankzij een Amerikaanse Adelaar die rust op een staafje met daarop het woord “valor”. De ster staat symbool voor de Amerikaanse staten, de eikenbladen en de lauwerkrans symboliseren “verdienste”, de Godin Minerva staat voor “wijsheid” en de Amerikaanse adelaar staat voor het wettelijk gezag. Op de achterzijde van de ster staan de woorden “the congress to” gevolgd door de naam van de ontvanger. Marine & Korps Mariniers (Marine Corps) De vijfpuntige ster toont de afbeelding van de Godin Minerva in een cirkel van sterren, die de Amerikaanse staten bij het uitbreken van de secessieoorlog voorstellen. De Godin draagt het wapenschild van de VS. Ze wendt een geknield persoon af die de wanorde voorstelt. Het juweel hangt aan het lint door middel van een anker. De achterzijde is vlak en draagt de naam van de decorandus. Luchtmacht Het juweel bestaat eveneens uit een vijfpuntige, naar beneden hangende ster omcirkeld door een lauwerkrans van groen email. In het centrum staat een afbeelding van het hoofd van het vrijheidsbeeld omgeven door 34 sterren. Door middel van een staafje met het woord “valor” op en een trofee omgeven door bliksemschichten wordt het juweel aan het draaglint gehangen. De trofee met de bliksems is afgeleid van het wapenschild van de Amerikaanse luchtmacht en verduidelijkt dat het hier om een luchtmachtonderscheiding gaat. De achterzijde draagt de naam van de ontvanger. Doorheen de geschiedenis Waar vorm en uitzicht van de luchtmachtvariant nooit zijn gewijzigd ondergingen deze van de landmacht en de marine verschillende wijzigingen doorheen de tijd. De landmachtvariant is aan zijn derde uiterlijk toe. De eerste variant (1862 – 1896) had als juweel datgene wat nu door de marine wordt gebruikt. Het hing door middel van een Amerikaanse adelaar aan een lint in de kleuren van de Amerikaanse vlag en werd op de borst gedragen. Bij het tweede model (1896 – 1904) werden de kleuren van het lint van plaats verwisseld om het verschil duidelijk te maken met badges van het instituut voor veteranen. Voor het overige was ze identiek aan de eerste. De marine is aan zijn vierde ontwerp toe. De eerste (1861 – 1913) is qua uiterlijk identiek aan de eerste landmachtvariant. Ze werd wel opgehangen aan het lint door een anker in plaats van door een adelaar. De tweede versie (1913 – 1917) was identiek aan de eerste, behalve dan dat het lint bestond uit enkele witte sterren op een lichtblauwe achtergrond. Het derde model (1917 – 1942) had een ander juweel en wordt vaak omschreven als het “Tiffany Cross”. Dit model was bijzonder onpopulair in militaire middens en verdween dan ook snel. Al deze varianten werden op de borst gedragen. Geschiedenis Op 12 december 1861 liet president Lincoln toe dat er 200 eremedailles zouden worden uitgereikt aan marinepersoneel om zo de efficiëntie van deze macht te vergroten. Op 12 juli 1862 werd een amendement aan deze wet gestemd dat het ontwerp en de toekenningsvoorwaarden van deze medaille verduidelijkte. In het begin was deze medaille niet toegankelijk voor officieren, maar dit veranderde naderhand. Het was nog wachten tot op 6 juli 1960 vooraleer de luchtmacht zijn eigen variant kreeg. Deze wordt daadwerkelijk uitgereikt sinds 1 november 1965. Voorheen kregen personeelsleden van de luchtmacht de landmachtvariant opgespeld of eventueel, in een zeldzaam geval, was ook onderscheiding met het ereteken van de marine mogelijk. Toekenningsvoorwaarden Officieel wordt de medaille verleend voor: “''conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of one’s life, above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force or while serving with friendly foreign forces engaged in an armed conflict against an opposing armed force in which the United States is not a belligerent party''”. Vrij vertaald geeft dit: “''opvallende heldenmoed en onverschrokkenheid met gevaar van eigen leven op een manier die verder gaat dat datgene wat men mag verwachten, terwijl men ingezet is in een militaire gevechtsoperatie tegen een vijandige mogendheid of terwijl men dient met bevriende troepen die in gevecht verwikkeld zijn met een tegenstander in een conflict waarbij de VS geen betrokken partij zijn''”. Tegenwoordig kan de medaille slechts éénmaal aan een militair worden toegekend. De medaille kan worden verleend aan buitenlandse militairen, op voorwaarde dat zij dienen bij het Amerikaanse leger. De Medal of Honor kan postuum worden verleend. Door de strenge criteria is dit, helaas, zeer vaak het geval. Procedure Aanbevelingen voor ontvangst van de medaille moeten binnen de drie jaar gebeuren en de uitreiking ervan moet binnen de vijf jaar plaatsvinden. Nochtans wordt van dit principe af en toe afgeweken. Elke aanbeveling voor de medaille is, net zoals voor elke voordracht voor onderscheiding in de VS, strikt vertrouwelijk. Daarenboven wordt voor het onderzoek dat voorafgaat aan de uitreiking een commissie in het leven geroepen die de precieze omstandigheden onderzoekt om er over te waken dat de medaille niet te snel wordt uitgereikt en dat haar hoge status bewaard blijft. Wanneer deze een positieve aanbeveling geeft wordt het dossier overgemaakt aan het Amerikaanse congres. Deze moet dan een wet stemmen die de president de toelating geeft over te gaan tot uitreiking in naam van het congres. Overhandiging aan de decorandus of de familie De medaille wordt steeds door de president persoonlijk overhandigd aan de familie of aan de decorandus zelf. Dit gaat gepaard met een plechtigheid in het witte huis waarbij de medaille en de “Medal of Honor Flag” worden gepresenteerd in het bijzijn van hoge militaire en politieke functionarissen en vroegere ontvangers van de onderscheiding. Naderhand volgt een ceremonie in de “Hall of Heroes” in het pentagon waarbij de naam van de decorandus bijgezet wordt in deze hall. Voordelen Ontvangers hebben wettelijk recht op de volgende voordelen: *Verhoogd pensioen van 1027 $, geïndexeerd sinds 1 december 2004, uitbetaald door het instituut voor veteranen. *Verhoogde kledijvergoeding *Gratis militair luchttransport *Speciale identificatiekaart die voordelen met zich meebrengt (o.a. bij toegang tot musea) *Kinderen van de ontvanger moeten niet deelnemen aan de toelatingsexamen van de Amerikaanse militaire scholen. Medische geschiktheid is hun enige criteria voor toelating. *10% verhoogd pensioen, uitbetaald door het pentagon. *Ontvangst van de Medal of Honor vlag *Het recht om altijd en overal het militair uniform te dragen (een recht dat andere militairen niet hebben). *In geval van postume toekenning: een speciale grafsteen. Daarenboven ontvangt elke ontvanger een militair saluut van elke Amerikaanse militair, ongeacht zijn rang of stand, tot aan de president toe. Dit is echter geen wettelijk bepaald recht, maar een algemeen geldende traditie in het Amerikaanse leger. Onrechtmatig bezit, dracht of aanspraak maken op de ontvangst worden zeer streng bestraft. Verkoop van de medaille is in alle omstandigheden verboden. De FBI vervolgt daadwerkelijk inbreuken op deze wetten. Statistieken Op 25/11/2007 zijn er iets meer dan 3460 onderscheidingen geweest. 19 militairen ontvingen de medaille twee keer. Bekende ontvangers *Mary Walker ontving de medaille als enige vrouw ooit voor haar acties tijdens de slag bij Bull Run tijdens de secessieoorlog. *Theordore Roosevelt ontving als enige Amerikaanse president ooit de medaille. *James Doolittle kreeg de medaille voor de organisatie en deelname aan de Doolittle raid, de eerste vergeldingsactie tegen het keizerrijk Japan na de aanval op Pearl Harbor die de VS betrok in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. *William Cody, alias Buffalo Bill, ontving de medaille in 1872. *De onbekende soldaten van België, Frankrijk, Roemenië, het Verenigd koninkrijk en Italië ontvingen de onderscheiding alsook de onbekende soldaten van de VS. Trivia *De film “courage under fire” handelt over de mogelijke toekenning van de medaille aan een vrouwelijke helikopterpiloot. *De film “black hawk down” vertelt het verhaal van twee militairen die postuum met de medaille werden onderscheiden in Somalië. In tegenstelling tot het verhaal in "courage under fire" is dit verhaal gebaseerd op waargebeurde feiten. Varianten op de Medal of Honor Er zijn enkele Amerikaanse onderscheidingen die qua naam sterk lijken op de “Medal of Honor”. In tegenstelling tot wat af en toe wordt beweerd, zijn deze echter niet gelijkwaardig aan dit ereteken. De meest bekende zijn: *Chaplain’s Medal of Honor *Congressional Gold Medal *Congressional Space Medal of Honor Category:Onderscheidingen category:Onderscheiding in de Verenigde Staten